Declarandose al amor
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Que harias si tienes un dia para declarartele al amor de tu vida?


**Hola! Soy sabri-sama y este es mi primer fanfic. Estoy un poco nerviosa de cómo me quedo pero espero que les guste. El fanfic es de inazuma eleven go. Las parejas son: tenmaxaoi y un poco shindoxakane. Bueno, sin mas parloteo, aquí voy….**

**NOTA: lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la secundaria Raimon. El joven tenma matsukaze estaba en clases, pero no estaba poniendo atención. Estaba pensando en el amor de su vida, aoi sorano. Cuando el timbre toco para recreo, tenma se fue directo a su casillero a dejar unos libros y se encontró con el capitán y delantero rebelde del club de futbol.

-hola tenma- dijo nuestro bello capitán, shindo:).

-hola- dijo tsurugi.

-hola- un poco pensativo.

-¿Qué tienes tenma?-le pregunto shindo.

-no es nada….

-lo que pasa es que no sabe como declarársele a aoi.-dijo sabiamente tsurugi.

Tenma se puso rojo -eso no es verdad!-.

-todo el mundo sabe que te gusta aoi ¿no es verdad tu?

-si.*tengo nombre, idiota*-se enojo shindo

-eso no es verdad!-cada vez se ponía mas rojo.

-mientras mas lo niegues mas obvio se vuelve- le dijo tsurugi.

-bueno….y si es verdad, ¿Qué?-dijo derrotado el inocente tenma.

-lo sabia.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-le pregunto shindo.

-porque…..bueno…es que…

-porque no puede, no sirve ni para eso.-se burlo tsurugi.

-claro que si puedo.-se defendió tenma.

-¿quieres apostar?-dijo rápidamente tsurugi.

-no apuesten-dijo shindo.

-….¡hecho!-dijo tenma.

Shindo se dio en la frente con la mano.

-500$a que no se lo dices en un dia.-ofrecio tsurugi.

-¡500! tu crees que yo soy un banco-se quejo tenma.

-cobarde, porque sabes que vas a perder.

-por supuesto que no…..-tenma se puso a pensar unos minutos-trato hecho-y se estrecharon las manos.

-tenma, yo no quiero ser malo pero, hay viene aoi-dijo shindo.

Tenma lo miro con una mirada asesina,

-bueno tenma, dale-dijo tsurugi y le dio un empujon.

Aoi estaba guardando unos libros, cuando sintió que alguien la toco por la espalda.

-hola tenma-kun-dijo alegremente.

-hola aoi.-tenma se volvió a poner rojo-tengo que decirte algo,

-¿el que?- dijo mientras hacia un leve sonrojo.

-es que tu….-miro hacia atrás de aoi y vio a tsurugi, haciendo seña de que no puede, y a shindo, animandolo a que se lo diga.-lo que trato de decir es que…..

-¿si?-el corazón de aoi hiba a 1000.

-es que…. La verdad…..yo…..

¨Tenma Matsukaze a la oficina del director, ahora¨.-se oyo desde el altavoz.

-¿ que hiciste tenma-kun- preocupada aoi.

-no lo se. Creo que mejor me voy-dijo para después irse corriendo.

En la oficina del director…..

-¿Qué pasa señor director?-pregunto nervioso tenma.

-joven tenma, me informaron que usted ravo el salón de primer año.

-¿yo? ¿y quien dijo esa mentira?*kariya no sabe guardar secretos, ese azaroso*.

-en verdad, me lo dijeron 2 personas-dijo el director.

-*con que kariya soborno a hikaru*.yo no lo hice-dijo nervioso.

-tiene tres para decir la verdad. 1,2….

-¡esta bien, fui yo!. Lo que paso fue que kariya me obligo. Me dijo que si no lo hacia le hiba a decir a shindo-sempai que fui yo quien rayo su piano la otra vez que fuimos a su casa.-dijo rápidamente mientras lloraba cascadas al estilo anime

-bueno….eso no justifica lo que hizo-dijo el director con una gotita en la cabeza-asi que su castigo será que después de clases tendrá que quitar ese rayon.

-esta bien…..

En otra parte de la secundaria….

-¿Qué habrá querido decirme tenma-kun?-le pregunto aoi a sus acompañantes.

-es obvio. Se te hiba a declarar-le dijo midori.

-¡que! c-claro que no.-se sonrojo aoi.

-tu eres la única que no sabes que tenma esta por ti.

-¿enserio?-se le pusiron los ojos de corazones.

-no…pero mira como te pusiste. A ti también te gusta tenma.

-¡eso no es cierto!-se defendió aoi, poniéndose mas roja.

-es verdad, te pasas las practicas enteras mirándolo.-dijo la señora shindo, akane(amo esa pareja).

-akane, no puedes hablar. Tu siempre le estas tomando foto al capitán.-se defendió aoi.

Akane se sonrojo.-yo se que es verdad-dijo tímidamente.

-bueno….ya que-dijo derrotada.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-le pregunto midori.

-no es fácil. Que una chica se le declare suena como si ella estuviera….desesperada. además…..yo sola….declarandome…-dijo mirando a akane- forever alone.

-nop-dijo akane.

-¡por favor!-le suplico aoi.

-a ver si entendí: tu quieres que akane se le declare a shindo-pregunto midori.

-¡si! Ellos se verían lindos juntos.

Akane se puso roja-eh….si tu te le declaras primero, yo lo hago.

-¡bomba!-grito midori.

-¿¡que?-aoi se puso como el cabello de hiroto.

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunto midori.

-e-esta bien….

Las clases pasaron no muy tranquilas: tenma pensando como hiba a conseguir esos 500$, en caso de no consiguiera declararse; aoi escribiendo 1000 formas de cómo declararse, ella quería que shindo y akane salieran; y akane nerviosa; ella nunca pensó que aoi se atrevería. En la practica…

-hoy nos concentraremos en practicar los pases, tantos pases largos como cortos.-ordeno shindo

-¡si!-todos

-*shin-sama*-pensaba akane, mientras le tomaba 100 fotos al panorama que tenia al frente.

Todos comenzaron a entrenar, pero, tanto tenma como aoi estaban nerviosos. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Entonces…

-¡tenma!-grito shinsuke. El pase de el le dio en la cabeza a tenma-¡auch!-grito este.

-¡tenma-kun!-dijo preocupada aoi.

-cuidado si te dan-se burlo kariya(en mi curso siempre hacen eso, después de que uno se cae o algo dicen: cuidado si te caes…)

-¡kariya¡-lo regaño kirino-¿estas bien?-le pregunto mientras le daba la mano.

-eh…si, estoy bien.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-pero, ¿Qué paso tenma?-pregunto shinsuke.

-lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo…

-¿en que?-pregunto shinsuke.

-eh…..bueno….-dijo nervioso tenma.

-que no sabe como decirle a aoi ¨te amo¨-dijo tsurugi. Esto ultimo lo dijo como si fuera tenma.

-¿a tenma le gusta aoi?-pregunto hikaru.

-hey,tenma-dijo sangoku dándole una palmadita en la espalda(al estilo endo).

-eso no es cierto-dijo tenma sonrojándose.

-entonces, ¿Por qué estas rojo?-le dijo hamano.

Tenma sintió como una espada lo atravesaba. Ya lo habían descubierto y no sabia que decir.-bueno…..por que…..ya esta bien, me gusta aoi-dijo en voz baja.

-Ja, lo sabia-dijo shinsuke.

-no es para dañar la conversación, pero, ¿aoi no esta oyendo?-pregunto hayami.

-no, ella se fue a buscar hielo para tenma-dijo midori atrás de hayami, haciendo que este salte del susto.

-¿desde cuando están ahí?-pregunto tenma.

-desde el principio-dijo akane.

-*anda el diantre*-penso tenma-pero no se lo van a decir, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto midori.

-porque yo aposte con el menor y es le que tiene que decírselo-dijo tsurugi.

-ok-dijo midori.

-esta bien-dijo akane.

-¿Por qué todos estan en mi cont…..-no termino de hablar porque shindo le tapo la boca.-ahí viene aoi.

-tenma-kun, ¿estas bie…, ¿Por qué le tapa la boca capitán?-se sorprendió aoi.

-es que tenma estaba quejandose de dolor-dijo shindo quitándole la mano de la boca.

-yo no estab…yiyiyiy-se quejo tenma. Midori le dio una patada en la espalda.

-tenma-kun-dijo aoi.

-estoy….bien-dijo tenma.

-bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos la practica de hoy-dijo shindo.

Aoi le dio el hielo a tenma y le puso una curita en la espalda. Se preguntaba de donde tenma se había dado ese golpe. Tenma le agradeció por todo y ya casi se hiba cuando se acordó que tenia que quitar el rayon de la pared.-*tonto kariya*-. Asi que fue al salón de clases.

En otro lugar…

-¿entonces aoi?-dijo midori.

-¿Qué entonces, que?-dijo aoi confundida.

-de que no te le vas a declarar a tenma.

-¡ay! Tu crees que la vida es un tamagochi-se quejo aoi.

-mido-chan no la ataques-dijo akane.

-claroooo, para lo que te conviene-se burlo midori.

Akane sonrió.

-esta bien…akane ven conmigo-dijo aoi.

-¿Qué? ¿y para que?-le pregunto akane.

-para que cuando yo lo haga, tu lo hagas también.

-esta bien…..-y se fueron.

-ahh…el amor-dijo midori.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por las afueras de la secundaria hasta que se encontraron a shindo.

-capitan , ¿ha visto a tenma-kun?-le pregunto aoi.

-el esta en el salón de 1er año quitando un rayon en la pared.

-*con que kariya le dijo al director…*.ah, ok. Gracias.-le dijo aoi y comenzó a correr a la secundaria.

-¡aoi, esperame!-dijo akane.

-quedate ahí, adelantate tu y dicelo al capitán-le grito aoi.

-¡que! No esper…-no pudo terminar por que aoi ya había entrado a la secundaria. Ahora tenia que afrontar su destino.

-¿Qué decirme a mi que?-pregunto confudido shindo.

-*estúpida aoi, ese no era el trato*. Bueno…lo que…..-akane comenxo a ponerse roja-pasa es que…..lo que quiero decir…..es que….¡ay, mira a kirino!-dijo señalando a kirino.-*ay, te amo kirino pero no mas que a mi shin-sama*. Kirino estaba saliendo del instituto.

-kirino, ¿ya te vas?-le pregunto shindo.

-si, me devolví porque deje algunas cosas.

-bueno..que bonita la conversación, los dejo para que hablen. Bye!-dijo akane y se fue corriendo.

-¿y lo que me tenias que decir?-le grito shindo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué te hiba a dec…..-kirino pensó la situcion- hey, shindo, se te hiba a declarar.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-dijo sonrojado.

-al parecer, tenma no es el único enamorado.-se burlo kirino.

-¡que no!-se defendió shindo.

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-si

-no

En del salón del aula…..

-¿Cómo quito esto?-se preguntaba tenma-obvio que con una borra, yo lo raye con lápiz. Pero que idiota soy.

-no te digas idiota tenma-kun-se oyo una voz desde atrás que tenma conocía muy bien.

-aoi…-se puso rojito-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno…lo que pasa es que….-aoi se sonrojo.

-aoi, espera, yo tengo que decirte algo primero-interrumpio tenma.

-¿y….q-que es?

-aoi….tu….me…..lo que trato de de…

¨ring, ring¨.

-mi celular-dijo aoi. Saco su celular-hola, mami..

-*¿Qué yo hice, dime?-se quejo tenma mirando hacia arriba.

-si…ok….voy para alla…..adios-termino de hablar aoi-lo siento, pero tengo que irme..

-no te preocupes. Te veo mañana.-dijo un triste tenma.

-adios-se despidió aoi y se fue. Y el pobre tenma quitando el rayon y pensando a quien quitarle 500$.

Afuera de la secundaria….

-si-insistia kirino.

-no

-si

-si

-¡no!

-si

-no, ¿esa no es aoi?-pregunto shindo.

-ay si-dijo kirino-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que no!.-dijo kirino a ver si funcionaba.

-¡que si! Digo qu…..

-dijiste que si-lo agarro kirino.

-ay, ya que….-se rindió shindo.

-vez, no es tan difícil. Ahora el segundo paso es decirselo a akane.

-ay….-se quejo shindo.

-que gallina…-susurro kirino.

-¿¡que!-dijo shindo.

A kirino se le ocurrió una idea.

-de todos los capitanes que hay nos toco uno que es una gallina.

-no te pases.

-gallina, po po, gallina-se burlo kirino.

-ya….

-gallina

-para -comenzó a enojarse.

-g-a-l-l-i-n-a, ¡gallina!

-¡ya esta bien, se lo dire!-grito shindo.

-asi mismo, shindo-lo animo kirino .

-cualquiera te mata-dijo shindo y luego miro para arriba-parece que va a llover.

-mejor vámonos-dijo kirino y siguieron sus caminos para sus respectivas casas. Tenma termino de borrar el rayon y ya se hiba para su casa cuando recibió un mensaje que decía:

¨se te esta acabando el dia. Tsurugi.¨

-yo no puedo perder esos 500$. Voy para la casa de aoi ahora mismo-dijo tenma y al salir de la secundaria, se llevo una sorpresa-¿esta lloviendo?¡noooo!

Tenma se sento en el piso a pensar como hiba a llegar a la casa de aoi. Cogió un libro, se lo puso en la cabeza y comenzó a correr a la casa de aoi. Cunado llego a la casa, se llevo otra sorpresa: no había nadie. Tenma quería que la tierra se lo tragara. No tenia nada que hacer, asi que se fue a su casa con su aura negro y pensando:¿Por qué a mi?...

A la mañana siguiente tenma nada mas hizo pisar la secundaria para que le aparesca tsurugi cobrándole su dinero.

-pagame-le cobro tsurugi.

-ya va-dijo un triste tenma sacando el dinero.

-tsurugi, ¿tu no dijiste que el tenia un dia para declararse?-le pregunto shindo.

-si, ¿y?-dijo tsurugi.

-un dia tiene 24 horas y como ustedes apostaron, exactamente a las 10:05am de la mañana de ayer, tenma tiene hasta las 10:05 para declararse.-explico el dios takuto.

Tenma guardo su dinero.

-siempre hay uno que lo daña. Tienes hasta las 10:05 para declararte-dijo tsurugi para después irse.

-gracias capitán-dijo tenma.

-mejor apurate-le sugirió shindo.

-sip- y se fue corriendo.

El timbre sono y comenzaron las clases del dia, tenia 2 horas para declararse y no perder esos 500$. La primera clases fue matematicas. Tenma se golpeo la frente, sabia que en mate no tendria oportunidad. La profesora lo tenia fichado. Tenma no podía decir la mas minima palabra en su clase, a menos que fuera de clase. Si lo hacia le esperaba un castigo, y los castigos de esa mujer no eran muy bonitos. Tenma tubo que esperar que los 50 min. de su clase pasaran.

-vamos reloj, muévete-se decía tenma para si mismo.

-matsukaze, venga a hacer esta ecuación-lo mando la profesora.

-eh….si ya voy…-dijo y al llegar a la pizarra, el timbre sono.-¡woho!-grito de felicidad.

-¿Cuál es su alegría joven matsukaze?-le pregunto la profe.

-¿alegria? No tristeza, que lastima que se acabo su hora-dijo tenma nervioso.

-aja, bueno la tarea son las paginas 109 y 110-dijo para después irse.

-una clase menos. Me quedan 1:15min. ¿Cuál clase sigue?-pregunto tenma.

-ingles-le respondió shinsuke.

-ah, ok…¡que!-tenma se volvió a dar en la frente. Otra materia que lo tenían fichado.-pero esperen, a las 9:45 dan un receso. ¡si!-salto de la emoción.

-¿Cuál es su emoción joven matsukaze?- le pregunto la profesora que acababa de entrar.

-nada…

Las clases pasaron tranquilas. Tenma no hablo para evitar problemas, pero con un amigo que le gusta hacer maldades, como a kariya, es difícil estar tranquilo.

-oye, tenma- le toco kariya por la espalda.

-ahora no.-dijo tenma.

-mira es un chiste, escucha…

-no me cuent…..

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un motorista?

-*para salir de el*. ¿Cuál?

-que saque la mano para ver si esta lloviendo-le dijo kariya.

-…ja…..-tenma se tapaba la boca para no reírse, pero no podía contenerse-…..ja,ja,ja-y se callo de la silla.

-¿y este escándalo?-dijo la profesora enfadada.

-pero….ja,ja,…..es que -seguia riéndose tenma.

-¿aja?

-Lo que pasa es….-la risa no lo dejaba hablar.

-¡basta tenma! cuando den los 15 minutos de descanso se va a quedar haciendo caligrafia-dijo la profesora.

-¡que!-paro de reírse-pero,pero..

-pero nada, siéntese.

Tenma obedesio y se sento-que pena- dijo kariya

-¡callate!

La hora paso tranquila. Cuando toco el timbre para los 15 min. de receso, todos salieron y el pobre tenma se tubo que quedar. Aoi estaba saliendo del aula, tenma no podía dejar que se le fuera esta oportunidad: era ahora o nunca. Asi que se armo de valor.

-espera aoi-la llamo tenma.

-tenma-kun, no puedes estar afuera. Si la profe te ve, te va a castigar-le dijo aoi.

-no importa. Tengo algo importante que decirte. -tenma se comenzó a sonrojar. -aoi…tu….me….

-¿si?-aoi se puso roja.

-tu…lo que trato de decir es…

-matsukaze, ¿no le dije que no podía salir?-interumpio la profesora-vaya al curso.

Tenma no aguanto las ganas y le grito:

-¡esperese, tengo algo que decir!-tenma estaba enojado por todas las cosas que le habían pasado por solo tener que decir las palabras ¨te amo aoi¨. Pero después se puso a pensar: le dije a la profesora esperese. Ahora si es verdad que tenia un problema.

-matsukaze, a la oficina del director ahora-ordeno la profesora enojada.

-pero…..es que….

-pero nada, vaya ahora.

-esta….bien…..-y se fue a la dirección.

-tenma-kun….-dijo aoi.

En la oficina del director….

-joven tenma, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-le pregunto el director.

-…..lo que pasa es que..-tenma le conto todo lo que le paso. La apuesta, todo lo que ha pasado para declarársele a aoi, las bromas de kariya, todo.-y ahora le grite a la profe y no voy a tener tiempo para declararme y voy a perder esos 500$.

-pero, usted no debió haberle hablado asi a la profesora-le dijo el director.

Tenma no dijo nada. El se sentía deprimido. ¿en verdad no podrá declarársele a aoi?, ¿no servia ni para eso, como dijo tsurugi?. Un aura triste lo rodeaba.

-…ah, ni modo. Si usted quiere, le puedo llamar a aoi y se lo dice aquí.

-¿enserio?-a tenma se le pusieron los ojos de estrellitas.

-si, yo también fui joven. Asi que yo la llamo, me voy y usted se declara, ¿ok?

-¡si!-saltaba tenma.

El director llamo a aoi por el altavoz. Después salió y dejo a tenma esperando a que aoi llegara. Pasaron unos minutos, y la puerta se abrió.

-¿si direc…..¿ tenma-kun, que haces aquí? ¿y el director?- pregunto aoi.

-bueno, el….

-yo no hice nada, midori me obligo. Ella dijo que si no lo hacia me hiba a matar.-lloraba aoi al estilo anime.

-eh….el no te llamo para nada…de eso-dijo con tenma con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿a no? y ¿entonces para que es?

-aoi….yo te conozco desde que eramos pequeños…..-dijo sonrojado- y te quiero decir que…tu,tu,tu…

-¿si?- sonrojada.

-tu,tu,tu…

-¿tenma-kun?-aoi trono los dedos .

-tu,tu….

Aoi le dio una galleta para que reaccionara.

-¡TU ME GUSTAS AOI!-dijo tenma al fin.

-tenma-kun…

-si no me amas esta bien, solo quería que lo supie….-no termino de hablar porque aoi lo beso. Tenma se sorprendió y lo correspondió. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Y por falta del MALDITO oxigeno se separaron.

-aoi….

-tu también me gustas, tenma-kun…

-entonces…. ¿quieres….ser mi novia?

-¡SI! Digo…claro….

Y se dieron otro BESO.

En receso, aoi le conto a midori y akane lo que paso.

-choca ahí, aoi-le dijo midori.

-ahora, akane tienes que hacer algo-le dijo aoi.

-ya voy…

En otro lado, estaba kirino diciéndole a shindo que se declarara.

-hazlo, hasta tenma ya lo hizo-le dijo kirino.

-esta bien, esta bien…..

-por fin-le dijo kirino y después se dio cuenta de que alguien venia-shindo, ahí viene akane.

-¡¿Qué?

-shin-sama….necesito hablar contigo-le dijo akane.

-bueno, yo me voy…..-y se fue kirino.

-akane…también tengo que decirte algo…

-y ¿Qué es?-se sonroja.

-pues….tu…me…

-¿si?.

-yo….estoy….-dijo shindo tartamudeando.

Kirino, que estaba oyendo desde el fondo, cojio una piedra y se la tiro en el mismo centro del cocote, la cabeza.

-¡auch!-se quejo shindo y volteo a ver, y vio a kirino haciéndole seña de que lo haga.

-shin-sama…..

-yo….¡YO TE AMO!-solto shindo.

-shin-sama…..-y shindo beso a akane y ella correspondió aquel beso soñado. Y se separaron, ya saben porque.

-shin-sama…yo también te amo.

Y desde aquel dia tenma y aoi y shindo y akane se hicieron novios. Tsurugi le pago los 500$ a tenma. Y con eso fueron al cine….

**¿Les gusto, no? espero que si. No olviden sus comentarios y no sean muy malos conmigo…..**

**MATA NE! **


End file.
